History Just Keeps Repeating Itself
by world peace
Summary: Sirius and Remus watch History repeat itself. Harry/Ginny No Salsh.One-shot


**This story has been re-written. For an explenation, please visit my profile page.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or the Lyrics to the song, they belong to JK rowling and iCarly.**

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes and for a moment he stared at the wall opposite him in surprise before allowing himself a shake of the head, remembering right where he was at. His old bedroom. H still wasn't quite used to waking up in his old room instead of a cell in Azkaban. He shivered slightly at the thought.

He then caught the smell of fried eggs and bacon. He sniffed the air, enjoying the tasty smell.

Wait, who was making breakfast? Mrs. Weasley had had to leave_ early _this morning something about going to an old friend to recruit them to the Order.

It must be Moony, he was the only other person he knew who got up this early.

He threw off the covers and got up, grabbing a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt before throwing a robe on.

He usually wasn't up this early in the morning, but he had finally had a decent night's sleep last night. Now that Harry was staying there, he wasn't constantly having to worry. It didn't matter what Dumbledore said, he knew Harry wasn't safe there, and the Dementors had proved that. Not to mention having Voldemort and his Death Eaters running lose. And he knew the the Dursley's certainly weren't of any use, they'd never treat Harry like family. He didn't know why Dumbledore insisted on Harry going back there every summer.

Closing his door quietly so as not to disturb any of his sleeping guests, he rounded the corner, nearly bumping into Remus in the process.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, slightly shocked.

Remus looked at him confused, "I'm staying here, remember?"

"I thought you were cooking breakfast." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head, "I was just going down stairs to see who was making breakfast myself."

They continued down the hall and had just reached the top of the stairs when Remus froze.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, pausing, one foot hovering above the top step.

"Do you hear that?" Remus asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Hear what?" Sirius asked.

"It sounds like... music." he explained.

They shared a confused look, and continued to creep down the stairs, not making a single sound. Something that they had been perfected over years of being a marauder.

They followed the music to the kitchen and opened the door a slight crack, peering inside.

Inside, Harry was standing in front of the stove, the sleeves of his muggle shirt pushed up to his elbows, turning over eggs in the skillet on the stove. Ginny was standing a short ways down the counter, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, standing on tiptoe, pulling some plates down from the cupboard.

Setting on the counter between them was a small, muggle radio, playing an unfamiliar tune.

Ginny carried the plates over to the table and set them out before walking back over to grab the silverware, but before she could reach the counter, Crookshanks streaked across the room in front of her, in hot pursuit of a small, gray mouse.

Ginny stumbled backwards, losing her balance.

Remus and Sirius watched as Harry dropped the turner he was holding and went to catch her before she hit the hard, stone floor.

He just managed to catch her by the arms before her head connected with the floor.

"Thanks." Ginny mumbled.

"No problem," Harry answered, carefully helping her to stand; keeping a hold on her elbow, until he was sure she was balanced again.

"Question." Harry said, going back to check the eggs before they burned.

"What?" Ginny asked, going over to the drawer closest to Harry and started pulling out napkins.

"Are you always this clumsy, or have you been confunded today? That's twice now that you've tripped." Harry said, smirking.

Ginny scowled, and tossed some napkins at Harry's face.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "Don't mess with the cook!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Would you please just take this bag of flour and put in the cabinet over there. Its in the way." Ginny said, pointing at bag of flour and motioning to the cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Whatever you say." Harry said smirking again.

The young wizard snatched up the bag, carrying it to the specified counter. He didn't make it far. Crookshanks, who was still after her target, darted past in a blur.

Harry jumped aside to avoid catching his foot on the animal, managing to spill over half the contents of the bag in the process. He took a step forward to balance himself only to hit a patch of the white mixture and slide. Arms flailing madly, eyes wide in surprise, he slid backwards, landing hard on his backside.

The white powder poof-ed out around him as the rest of the bag connected with the floor.

Harry sat on the floor, bracing himself with his hands; he blinked wide, shocked, eyes a few times, not quite sure what had just happened.

Everything; his face, hair, and clothes, not to even mention the room, was all covered in the white substance.

Ginny stared at him a moment, shocked into silence. Looking from Harry's white covered clothes and shocked face, she couldn't help herself, she laughed.

She bent over, clutching her stomach, tears of mirth streaming down her face.

Harry scowled at her.

"So Harry have you been confunded or are you just being exceptionally clumsy today?" Ginny asked, gasping through her laughter.

Harry's scowl deepened, but instead of answering he picked up a handful of flower and tossed it at her.

Her laughter was cut off in her shock as the powder hit her face.

"You look good in white, Gin." the wizard commented, smirking at her.

With a mischievous smile, she dipped her hand into the canister on the counter and flicked a generous helping right back at him.

"Oh, you're going to get mean, are you?" Harry laughed, snatching up another handful and tossing it.

Soon the entire kitchen, not to mention its occupants, were completely dusted in white. Neither seemed to notice though, only fore-fitting their fight when they could no longer concentrate for laughing and couldn't catch their breath.

Calming his mirth down to a simple chuckle and regaining his breath, Harry stood and made his way over to the sink. Wetting a small towel, he handed it to Ginny.

"Here." He offered.

"Thanks." She replied, grinning.

"I still say you look good in white," Harry commented, wetting another towel for himself.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes at him, wiping at the the flower streaks on her face and arms.

After cleaning themselves up as best as possible, they started work on the floor.

Pausing in her work at the cabinet door, Ginny sniffed at the air.

"Harry, I think somethings burning."

"Bugger!" He exclaimed, dropping the towel and sprinting to the stove.

"Well?" the youngest Weasley asked, walking back over to the sink to deposit her now dirty towel.

"Just the eggs. They're a little burnt, but still edible."

Ginny hurried to finish setting the table while Harry doled the food out onto their plate.s

After pulling out Ginny's chair for her, Harry took the seat across from her.

The two marauders on the opposite of the door kept up their watch for a few more minutes, watching while the two students ate their meal and talked. Mainly about the new school year coming up, favorite classes and teachers.

Remus blushed a little when they both agree he had been the best DADA they had had.

As they both finished their breakfast, they cleared the table and set to work at washing their dirtied dishes; Harry washing them and Ginny drying, putting them back in their proper cupboard.

As she accepted the plate Harry had handed her, Ginny paused, tilting her head to side, a grin sliding across her face.

"I _love_ this song!" she exclaimed, starting to sway in time with the music.

Harry watched her with a grin.

He handed her another clean dish, which she took, drying it quickly, and went to put it back in the cupboard.

Harry took his hands out of the soapy water and dried them off on a discarded towel before walking over to Ginny and bending down in a mock bow.

"Care to dance?" he asked, grinning.

Ginny laughed, "I'd love to." she answered, taking his offered hand.

They both turned in time with tune, oblivious to everything else as they talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company.

'_It all started out so innocently.  
You were just another pretty face that I loved to see.  
But somewhere down the line I got this feeling deep inside.  
That won't stop talking to me.  
Yeah, it won't stop talking to me.'_

Sirius had to bite his lip from laughing at the song, it just seemed to fit the situation perfectly.

After a few more minutes of watching the two teenagers, Remus and Sirius backed away from the door, shutting it quietly.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" Remus asked, smiling at Sirius as they made their way down the hall.

Sirius grinned. "So much like Lily and James, it's actually scary."

"I wonder how long it will take them to start dating." Remus contemplated.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I give it a year at best. Harry'll probably be worried about ruining his friendship with Ron."

"True." Remus admitted, still grinning ear to ear. He was never one to gossip about other people, but he sincerely hoped Harry and Ginny got together. They just acted so much like Lily and James had after they had gotten together. Acted like they were in love.

"Lets go into the library for a while" Sirius suggested, " let them spend some time alone together."

"Sirius, are you trying to set your godson up with a girlfriend?" Remus accused amusedly.

"Yep." Sirius admitted readily.

Remus chuckled.

History just kept repeating itself.

* * *

**Okay, so a little cheesy, but I couldn't help myself. :P The Harry/Ginny lover in me took over. **


End file.
